


Justice for Luthor

by AlexisLuthor



Category: Smallville
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisLuthor/pseuds/AlexisLuthor
Summary: Lex has gotten away with another dastardly deed and Superman is tired of watching him get off. Maybe it's time for him to help Luthor 'get off' in another way, and pay for his mistakes at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

Becoming a superhero was inevitable for Clark; there was no choice in the matter considering his powers. What else could he do? Well...a lot of things actually. He could have used his athleticism to become a world famous athlete. He could have used his physique to model. He could have used his endless database of knowledge (courtesy of Jor-El and the fortress) to win scientific accolades. He could have done a number of things that would take advantage of his unique skill-set, but it would have been a farce, unfair. And it would have made him famous regardless. 

He didn't want to be famous. It was a struggle to deal with the press and paparazzi as Superman. He cursed the invention of the smartphone as he tried his best to save lives while also avoiding ending up trending on Twitter or splashed all over Instagram. 

People were watching him...always...

And the two personas were more than tiring. He had to completely change himself when going from confidently powerful Kal-El to the meek reporter that was Clark Kent. It was giving him an identity crisis of epic proportions. So much of his life, his time, his energy, was dedicated to concealing his powers...and the rest of his time was spent saving people. That didn't leave a lot of room for self-discovery. 

More and more these days the alien found himself peering up at the sky, getting lost in the stars, wishing he could start all over. 

His thirtieth birthday was right around the corner and he felt like he hadn't made any progress in really figuring out who he was. 

Journalism was dead and dying. The president was denouncing journalists on a daily basis, people chose cat videos and oblivion over hard reporting, even the Daily Planet had turned towards click-bait, instant gratification-style journalism. It made Clark's stomach twist. He felt like he'd been born in the wrong time. There was no way he could continue on at the Planet. The publication had kept him despite cutting 70% of its workforce, but he wished they hadn't. All their readers were online now, drinking up the sensational stories or ignoring the site completely to read the president's latest tweets. 

So last week, Clark Kent steeled himself as he walked into White's office and handed over his letter of resignation.

"What are you going to do now kid?" the mentor asked. "Your degree from MetU is in Journalism after all."

"With all due respect sir," Clark shoved his hands in his pockets, "journalism is dead." 

White just nodded, his gaze traveling somewhere distant before the pair shook hands and Clark began gathering the items at his desk.

His entire young adulthood had been wrapped up in news. But the Daily Planet was no longer a gate keeper. There were no gate keepers anymore. Just information flying everywhere, from sources both reliable and ridiculous, mostly compiled by people who had never taken a journalism class a day in their life. 

To be honest, Clark didn't know what he was going to do for work, so he was grateful that he could simply fall headfirst into his Superman persona.

He spent the next month rescuing anyone and everyone from all around the globe. One Monday was especially important as he had caught wind that Notre Dame was on fire in Paris. A quick flight had him hovering over the historic church. People were gathered around, gasping and filming and crying as the monument smoldered. Quick jets of frigid air passing from Superman's lips put out the flames, and the next day phone calls were inundating Lois Lane at the Planet, but not even she could reach Superman lately.

Refusing to take time to bask in the heroism, Clark went back to saving people. Late night hosts made open pleas on live TV asking Superman to come in for an interview, but accolades weren't why Clark was in the business of saving lives. In fact, he found the entire entertainment circuit rather repulsive. 

One man saw that same arena very differently though.

Clark returned home after a long day of heroics and flipped on the shitty TV in his living room. 

Sitting neatly in a club chair on the most popular late night show was none other than Lex Luthor.

"Are you surprised at the verdict?" the host asked.

Oh shit...the trial...Clark had completely forgotten. He had done the work to get Lex arrested for some very questionable experimental trials on humans, but the rest of the legal process wasn't up to him. He had given the cops a mountain of evidence, enough that they dared to arrest the billionaire genius, but if Lex was currently on TV... Clark's heart twisted. Maybe he was out on bail?

"Not at all," Lex answered. 

Clark sped to the freezer, grabbed a pint of Ben & Jerry's and a spoon, and returned to the couch. 

"The experiments I was doing were made public a long time ago and the trials have been shown to be successful."

Frustrated, Clark grabbed his phone and opened the Daily Planet App. There, in bold black letters, it read: LUTHOR FOUND INNOCENT

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Clark yelled. "No he isn't!" 

Mouth agape in disbelief, Clark returned his eyes to the television screen where they remained glued to Lex. 

"Superman thinks he's doing everyone a favor by policing my activities, when in reality, he's simply slowing down progress on trials that could help millions of patients."

"What is the trial for exactly?" 

"Well, the simplified version is that this serum works on repairing damaged nerves and intercepting pain signals from nerves that are beyond repair. People suffering from chronic pain could have their agony wiped away with this drug and Superman wants to stop it? Why? Because we're testing it on people. I've got news for him...every drug on the market today has undergone human trials."

"Well I would certainly hope," the host laughed. 

This was insane! Lex was twisting the truth, omitting key facts and hiding damning information. People died in those trials, a lot of people! Clark had seen people who were LIVING at Luthor Corp...it was a veritable crime against humanity what Lex was doing.

Rage boiled in Kent's veins as he watched his former friend perfectly spin the situation and paint Superman in a negative light. He was making Superman sound like a scientific simpleton...an ignorant roadblock to progress and success...indifferent to the fact that people out there were suffering from chronic pain.

Clark stood and paced around his living room. He had done so so much recently that he'd had to replace the hardwood. He couldn't afford that now so he settled on grabbing the iron fireplace poker and snapping it like a toothpick. 

How the hell could Luthor do this? Get away with this? Then be given the open forum to denounce Superman and make himself look like a hero? How had the judge fallen for this? The evidence Clark...er...Superman...gathered was foolproof and entirely condemning. If it were anyone but Luthor, they'd be in jail for decades. Of course Lex would have the best lawyers that the world could buy. Who knows...maybe he even has the judge in his pocket.

Clark let out a scream as the interview continued. Lex's glittering gray eyes and rich voice laden with soothing platitudes lulled the cameras and the audience into a false sense of security. He was a master manipulator and slippery than a wet snake when the hands of the law were trying to get a grip on him. 'God...what even is the point?' Clark asked himself. 'Why even try to stop Lex? He's unstoppable.' Kent threw his spoon at the wall and walked away. 

He tried shutting off the TV and going to bed, but he was too angry. He fluffed his pillow a bit too hard and feathers went flying from it. His breath was too loud, the air was too quiet, his heart beat furiously in his temples. Giving up on sleep, he strode out of bed and slipped on his suit.

It took a long flight over the Americas to get him to calm down. 

It wasn't fair. 

Nothing was fair.

It wasn't fair that he both hated and loved Lex. It wasn't fair that he could catch Lex doing unspeakable things and the man could just get off scott free. It wasn't fair that no matter how many people he saved, people still died. No matter how much good he did, evil still reigned. The world was so inherently fucked up. It was getting really fucking old...Lex getting away with shit.

That was his final thought as he returned home, slipped off his suit, and crawled into bed at 4 am.

\---

The next day, Superman got to saving people a little bit later than usual. Without a day job, Clark found himself losing track of time and days. A large part of him just wanted to crawl into bed and not come out for months. It was too strenuous...being the world's' boy scout. Being perfect. Some sick and twisted part of himself even envied Lex. 

Luthor couldn't be touched. Public opinion of him didn't matter. He lived life how he wanted, no regrets, no apologies, putting himself first always. It must be so indulgent to live that way, Clark thought. 

Thinking all the time was getting old. Clark took a lot of naps when he wasn't saving people so that he could shut his brain off. But even in his sleep he dreamed of Lex, his subconscious betraying him and supplying snippets from Smallville. Lex bent over the pool table taking a shot. Lex bringing the water bottle up to his lips - wicking away an escaped drop with the pink tip of his tongue. Lex looking at him sideways with a gleam of mischief. 

The only way to keep his mind from Luthor was working...so Clark...Superman...threw himself into the fray.

Word on the police beat was that there was a ring of drug smugglers that kept evading law enforcement. Clark used his vision to peer into the cops' think tanks. He kept his ears open for key words as he flew over the city. 

He finally got a break when he overheard the right conversation at the right time. It lead him to a warehouse. 

In hindsight, he probably should have just called the cops and let them deal with it, but there were only five guys on site, and he thought he could handle it. He was handling it - nicely - up until the moment he wasn't.

It was the last guy of the five who put up one hell of a fight. Superman had no choice but to grip his shoulders, hard, and push them both, backing the man against a crate. The sound of splintering wood filled the air as a fine red powder erupted from the crate. 

Superman breathed it in, he had no choice, the red dust filled his nose and mouth and left his eyes in a red haze. He felt awake, alive, for the first time in a long time. His body thrummed with adrenaline and excitement, and suddenly, saving people didn't seem quite so important. 

He hadn't been exposed to Red K in a long time...years...maybe a decade. But feeling it now made him wonder why or how he could ever have let it go. The world was awake, vibrating with color and energy and potential that he had forced dormant. 

He let the man in his grasp fall, unconcerned with the drug ring at the moment.

Maybe it was time to get out and enjoy life. Maybe it was time to dish out his own justice to Luthor. Yeah, that sounded good. 

Superman sped out of the building and launched into the sky, heading straight for LexCorp tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexcorp stood imposing and untouchable - hovering above Metropolis as a symbol of hard work and prosperity. It also doubled as a near shrine to the Luthor's - Lex specifically - who owned Metropolis. He had to own the city in order to get away with the shit that he did, Clark thought to himself as he flew towards it. His mind replayed snippets from the news and it only fueled his anger. He made it to the tower and decided to hover outside the window of Lex's office. 

Luthor was sitting in his office chair, back to Superman, when his head suddenly snapped up. If he had hair, it would have been standing on end. Nothing equates to the feeling of being watched while you're alone in your 82nd floor office. He spun the chair around and saw Superman. 

Luckily, Clark had enough sense to keep his expression neutral. Had he sported a scowl, Luthor may have sounded the alarm or lunged for a chunk of Kryptonite. Ironically, it was Lex who had taught young Clark to school his expressions in the first place - back in Smallville - back when they had been friends.

Lex stood and walked towards the window, caught off-guard at the alien's visit. The two had butted heads on multiple occasions, but the alien had never ventured to his home or place of work before, yet here he was. Something serious must be going on, Lex thought to himself, but just as quickly as Superman had appeared, he had disappeared. 

Unsure what to make of the situation, Lex folded his arms and drew closer to the window, looking out on the city below. His city. Why would Superman bother to make an appearance just to leave? For once, he couldn't figure out Superman's motives, and that unnerved him. 

A strong breeze hit the back of his neck and he spun around to watch as the papers on his desk fluttered to the floor. Superman was now standing in the middle of his office and the mammoth doors to his sanctuary were closed so fast it was as if they were never open. 

"Superman," Lex deadpanned, trying not to betray his surprise and alarm. "Perhaps you should try calling first next time." 

Clark just huffed a laugh in response. His arms were folded over his chest and his cape fluttered behind him. He was fully aware of how intimidating he looked and even though Lex was playing it cool, he could see and hear Luthor's heartbeat accelerating. 

"Where would the fun be in that? Can't an old friend simply drop by?" 

Lex's face scrunched up, "an old friend? We've never been friends." 

"Oh Lex..." Superman unfolded his arms and began walking forward. To show that he wasn't intimidated, Lex began walking forward too. The pair met, face-to-face, in front of the desk. "I guess Tess really did take all of your memories with that nano-tech."

Now the bald billionaire looked genuinely alarmed. "What the hell do you know about that?" Panic flared in his chest. Not only was he at a huge disadvantage to Superman physically, but...Superman knew things about his past that even he didn't know?

"I know that she took what didn't belong to her. And if she hadn't...you might remember that you and I used to be friends once upon a time." 

"Bullshit," Lex shook his head. "There's no mention anywhere that I was ever friends with Superman." 

"No, you weren't friends with Superman. You were friends with me...the real me...what you would call my 'secret identity' but what I call...the real me." 

Lex gulped. 

"I'm disappointed Lex," Superman continued, now circling around Lex just as Luthor favored doing to his opponents. It was a predatory move, a page ripped straight from his book, and in no way something he'd expect the mild-mannered Superman to be doing. The alien also wore the same shark grin that Lex often sported. It was uncanny and unnerving to realize that Superman knew him so well when he had thought they were strangers. He hated Superman but never quite knew why. Maybe the reason for his hatred lay somewhere in his erased memories. 

"Why are you here? What do you want? A stroll down memory lane?" 

"Nothing of the sort," Superman finished circling him and now stood very close to him, toe-to-toe. 

"I was watching the news and saw that you got away with yet another heinous crime. 

"Superman..."

"...I do wish you'd call me by my name..."

"...which is?" 

Alarm bells blared in Clark's head. 'Don't tell him,' sounded over and over again like an alarm. But he so desperately wanted Lex to scream his name as he fucked him into submission. And to do that, he'd have to know it. The Red K in his system overrode his desire to keep his secret. It was such a heavy secret afterall, and he'd kept it so well all those years in Smallville. To hell with it now.

"Clark." 

Lex's lips parted in shock. Had Superman seriously just revealed his secret identity to him? His mouth was dry. 

"As in Clark Kent? The Daily Planet reporter?" 

"Former reporter. Journalism is dying, in case you didn't know." 

Lex was breathing heavily now. He remembered the attractive reporter who followed Lois around like a puppy, pushing up his glasses when they slid too far down his nose. He was at every Lexcorp press conference and it made sense now that Lois had all the inside scoops on Superman. 

"Why would you trust me with your secret identity?" Lex asked, genuinely scared. Usually when someone had a secret that big, they wouldn't let it go, unless they either trusted you with their life or were about to end yours. "I know it's not because I asked nicely." 

Clark laughed, revealing beautiful straight white teeth and canine's that looked longer and sharper than a normal human's. The sound of it made Lex's knees feel funny. Superman leaned in close and tilted his head so that he was whispering in Lex's ear.

"I told you because I'm going to want you to scream my name when I fuck you." 

A full body shudder ran through Lex. "You mean rape me?" 

Clark pulled back, his expression confused. "What? No...I'm no monster," he laughed.

"Are you sure?" 

"Oh Lex...you've been dying to fuck me since I was fifteen and you were twenty one." 

"So you're only 29..." Lex muttered to himself more than to the alien. "I've known you since you were fifteen?" his eyes drifted to the 'S' on the chest in front of him. The implications of this conversation were unfathomable. 

"You've been doing a lot of bad stuff lately Lex," Clark tsk'ed. "I think it's time I put you in your place. Punish you in a way you'll respond to."

"Sounds like rape." 

"No...I'll only move forward if you give me your consent."

"Really? Why? Why not just take me? You could lift this entire building right off the foundation, what's to stop you from spinning me around, tearing my clothes off and just plundering me?" 

Superman's lips parted and a look of dazed lust drifted through his eyes. It took a moment for him to clear his throat and continue. He was so hard, trapped in the confines of his suit that it was difficult to piece his thoughts together.

"It sounds like you've fantasized about me fucking you Lex..."

The use of Lex's first name was unnerving. Superman had only ever called him Luthor before this day.

"I have. But I don't want to be violated." 

"What kind of boyscout would I be if I violated you? Besides...I think you want to be punished...by me...in this way." Clark leaned his head down and whispered directly onto Lex's lips, "I want to hear you scream my name as I push my cock into you, and have both you and I know that you asked for it." 

It was hard to control the shaking building in Lex's hands. He did want Superman. Always had. 

"When you knew me before...when we used to be friends as you allege...did we ever...?"

"What...fuck? No," Clark's eyes were so green, his eyelashes sweeping over his lusting eyes. 

"So why now?"

"I'm tired," Clark answered honestly. "I'm tired of my heavy secret. Tired of saving everyone. Tired of dropping criminals off on the police's doorstep only to see them get off later. See you get off. Romancing the media. Fooling everyone." 

"But I can't fool you."

"No. You never could before and you can't now. I know you want me and you don't even know why. I know that I want to punish you for your bratty recklessness, I want to put you in your place Lexxxx," he drawled, mouth so close to Luthor's. "You think everyone is beneath you, that you can just buy your way out of things. You may have bought your way out of punishment from the police - but not me. I see you. I'm not beneath you, I'm better than you, and it kills you." 

Lex looked angry now. 

"You want to hurt me so badly but the reality is that I'm untouchable Lex...just like you thought you were. But you're not..." Clark brought his hand up to Lex's face, "you're very touchable." 

"So what, you're going to punish me with your cock and I'm going to promise to be a good boy?" 

Clark smiled, still brushing Lex's soft cheek with his thumb, then he disappeared. Lex was startled for a moment by the instant disappearance of Superman, only to feel the Man of Steel behind him, pressing his body against Lex's. Luthor sighed and pressed his body backwards. 

"Do you consent Lex?" Superman whispered in his right ear, before licking the shell of it. 

"Yes," Lex heard himself say. 

Clark was right, Lex did want to hurt him, and it made him furious that he was so untouchable. But what if sex was a new weapon that Lex could wield against Superman? What if he could learn more about the alien, about his own past, by allowing the alien to fuck him? Plus...Kal-El...er...Clark...was undeniably handsome and beneath the multiple layers of hatred Lex had for Superman, there was always something else. An attraction. A boiling desire. At first, Lex had been afraid of this and unsure where it was coming from. But what better to attract the power-hungry than the most powerful being on the planet? His attraction made sense in a roundabout way.

Still, he never suspected Kent or Superman to be gay. Kent drooled over Lois. But maybe, Clark had compartmentalized his homosexuality. Maybe Superman was gay while Clark was straight. There were levels of fucked-up-ness about that that Lex couldn't even begin to analyze. He suspected that Kent was just heavily closeted, denying himself of his fundamental nature and attractions. But if that was true, why was he here now? 

"I can hear you thinking Lex," Clark said, before planting a searing kiss along Lex's neck. His strong hips pinned the billionaire's backside to his straining erection and elicited a moan from the man in front of him. It was hard for Lex to shut his brain off, but Superman's ministrations were proving effective. 

He turned, surprised that Clark let him, and stared up into Clark's eyes. It was hard for him not to give orders. He wanted to ask for Clark to kiss him, but didn't want to sound desperate.

Instead of kissing him, Superman simply tore his clothes off, taking the clue from the earlier conversation. Lex had fantasized about this. Tearing clothes was no harder for Clark than a human tearing a tissue. Buttons clanked on the wood floor and rolled away and cool air hit Lex's chest. The pants were soon to follow and Luthor now stood naked in front of the alien. 

"Have you ever seen me naked before?" 

Clark stepped close, running his hands over Lex's body, pulling it into his own own, grasping the toned ass as he ground his suited erection against Lex's naked one. "I have x-ray vision Lex," he mumbled against his lips before kissing them for the first time. 

Heat like the noonday sun washed over Lex and it felt as if Clark's hands were everywhere at once. His mouth was skilled and his tongue explored his own. He could come just from being kissed like this, let alone the sensation of a hundred hands all over him. He must have been using superspeed. 

"You're still thinking," Clark pulled away. "That's unacceptable."


	3. Chapter 3

Lex wondered briefly if he was hallucinating this entire thing. What were the odds of...any of this happening? Superman was into him? He knew Superman's secret identity now? They were once friends? In the short span of five minutes, Lex had learned more than years of research had told him and that made him furious. 

What was even worse was his body's reaction to Superman's ministrations. He rationalized fucking the alien because he could potentially use it as a tool, or as a weapon, but the baser part of his brain simply screamed for the alien's touch and sang with pleasure once it got it. 

There he was, Lex Luthor, one of the most powerful men in the world, stark naked and pressed against the foreign material of the alien's suit. The "S" of his crest pressed into his chest and left a backwards "S" impression etched into his flesh. Superman was licking and exploring Lex's mouth like he had waited ten thousand years for this moment. Lex himself had only seven years of memories before the giant gap in his mind, and when he reached past that, he could clearly remember his teenage and childhood years (unfortunately).

But if he had wanted Superman this badly for seven years, could he even imagine what it must have been like for Superman? 

Lex broke the kiss, hands skimming over the alien suit that was blindingly primarily colored. "How long Clark?" 

His enemy's eyes glittered, half hooded, pupils blown like he was on drugs. "How long what?" 

"How long have you wanted to fuck me?" 

Clark's mouth parted and his features shifted into a lazy, cat-like smile. "Since the day we first met Lex. Since you hit me with your Porsche going 60 miles and hour and I gave you the kiss of life." 

Lex swallowed, his heart hammering even faster. "And you were fifteen?" 

"Yes." 

"So for fourteen years..."

Superman's huge hand came up to his face in a gesture that was cloyingly over-sweet. He brushed the contours of his cheekbones with his large thumb, and even traced it over Lex's left eyebrow, before sweeping his hand over Lex's bald head and to the back of his neck.

"It's been too long," Superman said in a full octave below his normal voice. 

Another shudder rippled through Lex. 

"Get on your knees," the alien commanded. 

Lex didn't take commands. He also never bottomed. He detested the idea of being out of control...usually. But he found his knees buckling, his body sinking lower until he was eye level with the large tent in Clark's suit. This couldn't be a hallucination or an illusion and yet...none of this seemed to fit with his perception of who he thought Superman was. 

"I can still hear you thinking," Clark admonished. 

Lex's gaze shot up in alarm. 

"Relax Lexie, mind reading isn't one of my powers, it's just a turn of phrase," he giggled. Clark brought a hand to his suit and freed his swollen cock from the wall of blue. 

Lex's eyes widened and his mouth watered. 

"There's no way you can take all of me in that pretty little mouth of yours," Clark purred, "but you can sure try." He brought a thumb to Lex's mouth and his rose petal lips parted. "Take me as deep as you can and don't worry about teeth, I like a good scrape and bite" he added, "although if you'd like to keep yours - teeth I mean - I don't recommend biting too hard."

Lex's cock was dribbling precum as he took a hold of Superman's erection and guided it towards his mouth. He kissed the head, licked the underside, teased as much as he could before taking it into his mouth. His lips burned from the stretch and he was grateful that he didn't have to guard his teeth like with a human. In fact, whenever he added a scrape or a nip, Superman purred above him. 

"So good Lex," the hero's voice sounded foreign. He had put his hands on either side of Lex's head, rubbing little patterns into Luthor's soft skin. "I know you Lex...I know that it turns you on to think that with one good thrust, one too tight squeeze, you'd be a puddle of blood and bones on the floor."

Lex moaned around the pulsing cock and it twitched in his mouth and wept sweet precum.

"But you trust me. You trust me and you don't know why and it kills you," Superman added, picking up speed. Lex hated how the words rang so true. He knew that Superman would never kill him. He could practically feel the taut string of restraint that the alien wielded. 

"I could do so much Lex...you don't even know..." the words were strangled now as Clark fought for control of his own body. "I could suck your cock while I fuck your ass at the same time with my speed." 

Lex's eyes watered from his efforts and his throat burned. His left hand was sunk into Superman's suit on his left thigh and his right hand was pumping in time with his mouth. Superman's words were hot and driving him absolutely insane. 

"I could pin you in place with one hand and bend you into a pretzle with the other." 

Lex groaned, his climax threatening to come whether he was touched or not. 

"But you know what I'm going to do today?" 

Lex said "what" but it was distorted around the dick in his mouth. He looked up at Superman through tear stained lashes and took Clark in until he hit the back of his throat. 

"Today when I fuck you, I'm going to slip into x-ray vision and see right through you. See my cock pulse inside of you and paint your insides with my come." 

Lex swallowed, biting down on Superman who only keened in response and started coming down his throat. Lex was coming too, his cock twitching in the air as his come painted his own chest and Superman's thighs. 

He didn't even have time to dwell on the fact that Superman's come didn't taste like a human's at all. He didn't have time to lament that if a hand were involved, that would have been the best orgasm of his entire life. No, he was being hoisted off the ground and carried over to a sofa that sat in front of a modern glass fireplace that he usually lounged in after a long day and a good glass of whiskey. 

Superman was still fully dressed, his cape fluttering behind him as he unceremoniously plopped Luthor down on the sofa. 

He disappeared then.

And reappeared. Naked. 

A pang of pain shot through Lex's groin as his cock begged to rise again. 

Superman...er...Clark....stood before him, towering, golden as a sunset, more beautiful than the statue of David. 

Lex itched to lunge forward. Superman was still hard. Apparently Kryptonians don't have a refractory period. Instead, Superman climbed on top of Lex, sitting in his lap, and grinding their bodies together. 

"You want to kiss me Lex?" 

Luthor didn't even answer, just lunged towards Superman in a fierce kiss - their most strenuous battle to date as lips and teeth and tongue fought for dominance. Of course Clark could win, he was Superman, but Lex had skill. He pulled out every stop until he had Superman keening into his mouth and rocking his hips against him. 

And then, just like that, it was over. 

Lex was incredibly dizzy at first and tried to get his bearings. Apparently, Superman had re-positioned them in a split second and Lex was now bent over his knee, ass in the air.

Superman's huge hand was exploring the pale globes of his left cheek as he spoke.

"You know, I could tie you up," he hummed. "I could fuck you for every single time you've ever committed a crime. I don't need to recover. I can stay hard for a day or two. Fucking you over and over until come is pouring out of your used holes like a river." 

A moan escaped Lex's lips and his cock twitched even harder. "Clark," he said breathlessly. 

"Yes?" 

His head was strained to the right, trying to meet Superman's eyes. "Fuck me...please..."

All of this felt so damn backwards, and yet completely right. Lex didn't beg, but here he was, asking his arch nemesis to fuck him, shamelessly rutting against the roughness of Superman's thighs. 

"I think you deserve to suffer a bit more before that," Superman answered, bringing a hand down on Lex's ass. 

At first he spanked him with a typical hardness, and then the slaps became louder, the spanks moved. One on the left cheek to the side. Same on the right. Then smack in the middle. Then too low, low enough that the vibration rattled through Lex's balls and he suppressed a scream. 

"Have you been a bad boy Lex?" Superman asked. 

Luthor's entire lower body was tingling from the blows and his head felt lighter than air. Pain bloomed where the hits had struck and left hot pink handprints on his ass. At first, he couldn't even process the question to answer it. 

Another two quick blows. With super speed, they happened at the same time. This time, Lex did scream. His cock was back to life and weeping all over Superman's thighs. 

"Yes...yes, I've...been a bad boy," he whispered. 

Although, if this was how he would be treated for being bad, why would he ever be good again?

"Good. I'm glad you've admitted it."

In another instant, Superman was no longer beneath him, but the fabric of the sofa was. His chest was on a pillow, arms braced around it as his ass was pushed up into the cold air. He missed the warmth of Clark beneath him and the dizzyingly satisfying spanks. But before he could grow too nostalgic, he felt the spark of a live wire on his ass that seared straight to his cock and up to his brain. Superman was rimming him. 

The noise that left his lips was downright embarrassing and before that moment, he would have doubted he could even make it. 

"Cl...Clark," he choked out. 

The movement behind stopped and he wondered if he'd made a mistake. 

"I bet there's something else about me that you'd have not figured..."

"Wha...what's that?" his voice trembled.

"With super speed, I'm basically a vibrator," Superman laughed darkly. 

"If you do that now...I'll come..."

"Oh no you won't," Superman added. "You won't come this time until I tell you. Do you understand?" 

"But Supe..."

Superman zipped in front of him, his eyes sparkling gold from powered up heat vision he wasn't using. It was an intimidation tactic. It worked.

"Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Lex gulped. 

Clark smiled, then disappeared behind him once more. His strong tongue pressed into Lex and Luthor welcomed it, fucking himself on it and writhing. His legs shook. The tongue disappeared. Then the tongue was pressing into the space between his balls and ass and...vibrating.

As soon as it happened, Lex jumped, but Clark's hands were gripping his hips tightly. 

Unfortunately, it was inevitable. Lex's balls drew up and hot come pulsed out in ropes from his cock. Tears were streaming down his face and his whole body was shaking. It felt as though his heart had stopped, become liquid, and shot out his cock onto the sofa. 

"Oh Lex..." Clark admonished. "You disappoint me," he appeared at his left side while he struggled to catch his breath. 

"Lick it up."

"What?" Lex croaked. 

"Lick your come up off the sofa...and then we'll continue." 

"I can't come again, this is too much. Continuing is not..."

"You gave me permission. Now are you taking that away? Are you withdrawing your consent?" Clark asked sincerely, fire and arousal still churning in his eyes. 

"No, I'm not. I still consent," Lex said weakly. 

Clark grinned proudly and something swelled in Lex's chest. 

"Good, then get that skilled tongue of yours to work and lick up your mistake. Then we'll continue."


End file.
